Chuck and Sarah vs Banality
by mxpw
Summary: A collection of inter-related smut stories set in the same universe as Chuck vs. The Crane and Sarah vs. The Rope-a-Dope. This chapter, Chuck and Sarah are dragged on a couple's date night with Ellie and Devon. Sarah is not amused.
1. Tic tac toe

**Author's Note**: Okay, so this story is pretty much the result of a review left by the inimitable **DLK**. He basically insinuated in his review to _Sarah vs. The Rope-a-Dope_: Chapter 2 (you should all read that story if you haven't already) that I could make tic-tac-toe seem interesting. Well, my ego liked that challenge, and since my ego dictates all of my actions, I decided to give it a try. This story, this serial, this chapter, is a result. But it's not just this piece here. I decided to take the concept of every day, supremely boring activities, and give them a smutty, Charah twist. So this is the first of many chapters in this story, all inter-related in some way, but can be read separately if you want, and all take place in the same universe as _Chuck vs. The Crane_ and _Sarah vs. The Rope-a-Dope_. If that makes sense to you, then you are smarter than me.

Thanks must go to the aforementioned **DLK**, who this story is kind of dedicated to since he pretty much inspired it. And to **DD** for her encouragement and beta. Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: Smuttiness is ahead. I was warned by **Mikki **(who you all should be reading and if you're not, you should feel ashamed) once to put up a proper disclaimer, so I think I shall do that now. This story could be construed as hot and/or enticing, so please read in the privacy of your own home. If for some reason you aren't reading at home, please be discrete. Random bursts of laughter, aww'ing, expressions of happiness, disgust, and/or vomiting due to the overwhelmingly sweet nature of the following words may occurr, so plan ahead. And for God's sake, remember that every time you touch yourself, God kills a kitten. Thank you and good night!

* * *

"I'm never letting you pick our date night activity ever again."

"Are you trying to tell me you're not having fun?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"That's just because you're losing," Chuck said smugly.

Sarah threw her pencil down on the table in disgust. "This is the stupidest game ever. Nobody can ever win!"

"Er…I do believe I have four victories to your zero."

"Those don't count!" Sarah objected and glared at her boyfriend. "You cheated!"

"How did I cheat?"

"You kept…touching my…thigh," Sarah said lamely. She knew she sounded ridiculous. She was supposed to be a trained spy, what did it say about her that she could be distracted so easily? "It wasn't fair," she pouted.

"I don't think I've seen anybody lose at tic-tac-toe since I was like four."

"You ass," Sarah said with an incredulous laugh. "Like I said, you cheated. So it totally doesn't count."

"I don't think there is a no touching rule in the official tic-tac-toe rulebook."

"There is no rulebook, and if there was, that would be in there!" Sarah glared at Chuck half-heartedly, poking him in the chest. It was starting to get really hard not to smile, especially with the way Chuck was currently looking at her.

"Fine," Chuck said. He crossed his arms and sat back. "Then stop smiling."

"I'm not smiling!"

She was, in fact, now smiling. It wasn't really her fault. Most of the time these days, she couldn't be around Chuck and _not_ smile. And he was grinning at her just so adorably it was impossible not to.

"What do you want to do instead?" he asked with his usual open and innocent face. "Would you…" he started to say, but she cut him off with a hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare say it."

Tentatively she pulled her hand away, giving him a very stern look.

It had no effect. He cleared his throat slightly and said in a mechanical voice, "Would you like to play a game?"

Sarah groaned and buried her face in her hands as Chuck chuckled beside her. "You can be such a nerd sometimes, you know that?"

Chuck sobered up and she watched him struggle to adopt a straight face. "Sorry, sorry," he said, the corners of his mouth constantly upturning and then relaxing as he fought the urge to smile. "What do you really want to do?"

_Stop playing this stupid game and have sex_. That was the first thought that popped into her head. _Have sex _repeatedly_ was the second_.

It frustrated her to no end that she was never sure if Chuck ever had the same thoughts about her. Did he not want her as much as she constantly wanted him?

"I don't know, watch a movie, go to the Pier, go dancing, scrapbook, anything is better than this dumb game," she said with a frustrated sigh.

Chuck had already told her twice that he didn't want a relationship built solely on sex. That just because they were together now for real didn't mean he still didn't want to take her on actual dates like he had when they had merely been cover dating. He wanted to romance her, treat her right, and give her the kind of things she deserved. It was unbelievably sweet and every time he said it or showed her how much he meant it, she melted a little more inside. But honestly, she would be perfectly content if they stayed locked inside his bedroom for the duration of what few nights they got free to themselves.

And it had been a week since they last had sex. She was starting to get restless.

She had never been big on going out. Not with Chuck, at least. She liked having him all to herself. She liked not having to share him with the world, especially now when she literally _was_ sharing him with the world. Tomorrow they had another mission. Tomorrow, she would have to share him with Beckman and the CIA and the Ring and who knew what else. Tonight, she just wanted him and nothing more.

Well, him and their bed.

"Hmmm…well, I would be open to scrapbooking," Chuck said with a contemplative look on his face.

She almost hit him. He really looked like he was considering it. Seriously? There was no way he would actually rather scrapbook then have sex with her. No way. Was there?

"Chuck, can't we just skip ahead to the inevitable conclusion of tonight's activities?" She tried not to sound too desperate, but she _really_ wanted to move things to the bedroom and she couldn't help the note of pleading in her voice.

"Whoa there, let's not get ahead of ourselves," he said with an infuriating smile on his face. "We still have at least another sheet of games to finish," he added, picking up said sheet of paper and waving it in front of her face. That was when she saw it in his eyes. His eyes had always been open to her and she prided herself on her ability to read them. And right now his eyes were full of mischief. He was doing this on _purpose_. The bastard was playing hard to get on purpose!

She glared at him and stood up, placing both hands palms down on the tabletop and leaning forward so that she loomed over him. As he looked up at her with those dancing brown eyes of his, she contemplated grabbing his shirt and yanking him up onto the table. Then she would force him to help her test whether IKEA had been correct in saying the load bearing weight of the table was 400 pounds. As the fantasy ran through her mind, she shook her head slightly to make the images go away. She needed to concentrate here!

The sex could come later, like within the next five minutes later. But she still needed to concentrate so she could force Chuck to get with the program and stop stalling. She knew she was being predictable, that Chuck was probably only doing this because of how crazy it made her, but at the moment she just didn't care.

"You, Mr. Bartowski, are nothing more than a big tease."

Chuck shrugged his shoulders very nonchalantly and smirked up at her. "Well, somebody has to be," he said. "We can't all be as easy as you are, Miss Walker."

She gaped at him in stunned surprise, the delay more than enough time for Chuck to scramble out of his chair and move to the other end of the table. With the entire length of the table between them, he seemed brave enough to give her a wicked look of satisfaction.

"Oh you are so dead," Sarah hissed. She feinted left and went right, but Chuck either knew her too well or she was telegraphing her moves because he darted around to the opposite side of the table with a hearty laugh. The only thing she had accomplished was them switching sides.

He held up his hands in a gesture of peace, and there was a confident smile on his face. "But if I'm dead, who will you…" he paused and cocked his head to the side, his smile transforming into a smirk, "how did you put it? Oh yes, who will you spend the conclusion of tonight's activities with?"

"I could find somebody!" she blurted. It was the emptiest threat she had ever made in her life and they both knew it.

Chuck just look pleased with himself.

"I could!" she repeated stubbornly. When she saw how smug he was still looking, she growled out, "Don't get cocky."

"I thought getting cocky was exactly what you wanted from me right now?"

Sarah groaned loudly and rolled her eyes. "Oh God, Chuck, that was terrible. Even for you."

Chuck just shrugged his shoulders at her. He appeared completely unapologetic, but that's what she loved about him. Only he could say a line like that and have her think it was the corniest, most ridiculous line ever and yet still find him adorable.

She needed to get back on track. She growled slightly and slowly started to edge her way around the table. She was stalking her prey, moving with the sinewy grace of a panther. He wouldn't be able to run from her forever. "You picked the most boring game in the world so that you could tease me. And then," she just couldn't get over this, "you cheated! Who cheats at tic-tac-toe?"

"I so didn't cheat. I merely used what I could to get an edge over my opponent. You taught me that."

"But you _did_ pick that damn game just to drive me crazy," she insisted stubbornly. This was stupid. They were arguing over tic-tac-toe. This was really what he wanted to devote their evening to?

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sarah," he said, and he almost sounded completely sincere. But his eyes gave him away again, as they always did, and they were dancing with amusement. He still had that damn smile on his face and God it was seriously starting to affect her. Her blood was pumping in her veins, warming her so that she felt heated, like she was wearing a sweater in a 90 degree room, and her thought process began to muddle. Damn that smile. Damn him. He knew exactly what he was doing to her.

Giving in to him (even though she had made the first move, it was still her giving in, because she just couldn't take it anymore) that night in Castle was the worst mistake she had ever made. Oh she managed to put on an air of professionalism while out in the world, she managed to control herself (just barely sometimes, unfortunately), but when it was just the two of them, she became some kind of moony-eyed teenager. She would literally do just about anything he wanted. And to make matters worse, he knew it too. It was typical of their relationship, typical of how he tended to do the exact opposite of what she claimed she wanted him to do (while secretly doing _exactly_ what she wanted him to do); the one time she desperately wished her perpetually clueless and oblivious boyfriend would miss something, meant that of course it was the one time he wouldn't. He knew what kind of power he had over her. It was disgusting. She was disgusted with herself.

And with his now cocky, confident smirk that sent waves of pulsing heat directly into her groin, she honestly didn't give a fuck. Because that night in Castle was easily the best mistake she'd ever made too. Hell, she couldn't even call it a mistake. She wished she could, she really did, but he was the best thing to ever happen to her.

"When I catch you, I'm going to make you eat those words," Sarah threatened, still trying to get close enough to Chuck to pounce.

His eyes widened slightly but then he very slowly licked his lips. "As long as I get to eat something else, I'm okay with that." Then he gave her the Bartowski eye brow dance.

Yeah, so like, her entire thought process? Completely obliterated.

"Chuck…bedroom. Now," she growled out.

Chuck blanched at her tone and some of his cockiness disappeared. Maybe he was finally starting to realize how completely serious she was. If he didn't get his ass in his bedroom soon, she'd drag him in there herself.

"Now, Chuck!"

"Sarah…let's talk about this…" he said, backing up slowly until his back was against a wall. There was a slightly wild, wide-eyed look on his face and in another situation, it would almost be comical. But this was not funny. She wanted her boyfriend and she wanted him now.

Sarah continued to stalk her prey. "Talk? All we've been doing is talking. I get one night out of the week, if I'm lucky, where I get you all to myself. The last thing I want to do is talk. There are much better uses for your mouth than that."

To her surprise and incredible relief, Chuck was not trying to avoid her anymore. He just stood against the wall, his eyes searching for something, maybe an escape route, before they finally settled on her.

She stepped up to him and had to take a deep breath to get herself under control.

"What do you want then?" Chuck asked.

Sarah moved even closer, trailing her hand slowly up his arm until her fingers were buried in his hair. He let out a quiet sigh and she saw his body relax. She leaned up and smiled as she watched his eyes close, but she bypassed his lips and instead went straight to his ear. She whispered huskily, "I do believe you said you wanted something to eat."

She pulled away from him and she heard him let out a shaky breath, his eyes slowly opening. They were very dark, and he looked as if in a daze. "That's…what…you want?" he stuttered out slowly.

She just bit her bottom lip and nodded her head once.

And then he kissed her.

Her last fleeting thought before she lost herself to the sensation of his lips on hers was _Finally_.

# # # # #

There were very few things that turned her on more than when Chuck was confident, assertive, and in charge, especially when he was those things in the bedroom. There had literally been dozens of occasions since they started sleeping together where she had barely managed to stop herself from tearing all his clothes off and making him forget his own name while on a mission. She'd had those urges before they got together, of course, but at least now she had the ability to act on them, even if she couldn't quite do so in as timely a matter as she would like.

Right now was no different.

He had her pinned to the bed, one large hand holding her arms together above her head. She could have easily broken free if she wanted to, but that was pretty much the last thing she wanted right now; especially not as long as Chuck continued to pepper light, warm kisses along her neck and jaw. His other hand was slowly moving her shirt up her torso, exposing her trembling stomach to the suddenly stifling air of his bedroom.

His fingers brushed across her rippling skin and she sucked in a breath at the touch. He placed his palm in the center of her stomach and just held it there. It was warm, comforting, it made her feel safe and protected. Chuck always made her feel that way.

Then the hand began to move upwards, toward her breasts, and she felt her stomach clench in anticipation at Chuck finally touching her in a way she desperately needed at the moment. She'd always had sensitive nipples, which she had helped Chuck discover early on in their sexual relationship, and there was enough of the typical male inside her boyfriend that her breasts were always one of the first destinations for his wandering hands. That was perfectly fine with her, and she often encouraged him to do so.

But to her lament, the tips of his fingernails only briefly dipped under the cups of her bra and dragged against the soft skin of her breasts. The action made her whole body shiver, starting from her head and moving down to her toes, which clenched briefly, and caused her to moan quietly. But it was not nearly enough for her and she let out a needy whimper when Chuck moved his hand away.

This was not at all going to script. He was supposed to continue touching her, was supposed to pull off her top, unhook her bra, and feel her up for a few minutes. That's what she wanted. Or at least that's what she thought she wanted until the hand on her chest trailed down to play with the button of her jeans. Okay, so this was an acceptable deviation from the plan.

"Chuck," she said breathlessly.

He just gave her a gentle smile and kissed her. His warm lips settled comfortably on hers and they exchanged a series of soft, slow, lingering kisses. When Chuck's tongue languidly entered her mouth and started a dance with her tongue, she made a contented noise and relaxed completely into their bed. She forgot all about the hand skimming the waistband of her jeans, occasionally dipping an inch or two underneath the fabric before darting back out to trail across her lower abdomen. She forgot about everything but Chuck's lips and his mouth. It was her whole world for what felt like forever. She only wished it really was forever.

When Chuck finally pulled away, she pouted. "Noooo," she whined quietly and fought half-heartedly to free a hand so she could force his mouth back where it belonged, but he simply pressed down harder on her wrists and she soon gave up.

He beamed at her, his eyes warm and full of affection, and then he said, "Promise that you'll behave?"

She gave him one of her most sultry and smoldering looks and purred silkily, "I thought you liked it when I misbehaved?"

Chuck completely froze after that, like his brain needed time to process her words and restart, but once it did, he gave her a goofy grin. "I do, but I really wanted to finish our game."

"Chuck," Sarah huffed in sudden exasperation. "We're a little beyond that, don't you think?"

Chuck shook his head, the happiness gradually disappearing from his face to be replaced by a look of concentration. He deftly undid the button of her jeans with his free hand and slowly pulled the zipper down. Sarah sighed in frustrated anticipation and had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from wiggling her hips insistently.

Chuck suddenly left her hands free and grabbed her jeans with both hands. She eagerly lifted her ass off the bed and he quickly pulled them off her body. He immediately leaned down and placed a kiss along her inner thigh, which caused her to giggle and sigh nearly simultaneously.

Finally, they were getting somewhere.

Chuck's hands slid torturously slow up her thighs to grab the waistband of her panties but instead of pulling them down like she was yelling loudly in her mind for him to do, he simply stopped and rested his chin on her hip. He looked up at her with big eyes and asked, "So are you ready to continue our game?"

"No, Chuck, I don't want to play the stupid game anymore," she gritted out and stared down at Chuck's smiling face with what she hoped was a dangerous look in her eyes. It probably would have helped if she were wearing pants. "I want you to…oh!" she exclaimed. Her eyes widened in sudden surprise, as a finger briefly slid down her covered sex.

Chuck smiled excitedly, his finger just resting on the apex of her thigh. "I see you're finally getting in the spirit of things. That's great!" He moved his finger and repeated the same motion from before, and this time her eyes fluttered close. "I'll be X's and you can be O's."

Chuck mercifully pulled her panties down her legs and she immediately spread her legs wide enough for him to settle between them. "I'll go first," Chuck said.

Chuck's index finger very slowly skimmed along her outer folds, making her breathing speed up. But it was not nearly enough for her. She rocked forward and let out a long, shuddering breath as Chuck's finger easily slid all the way inside of her up to the knuckle. "God, finally," she hissed between clenched teeth.

But Chuck apparently didn't share her sentiments as he placed a stilling hand on her waist and held her in place. He withdrew his finger and clucked at her in disapproval. "Hey, it's not your turn yet."

"Chuuuck," she whined. She was tired of stupid games. She just wanted him, not some freaking game.

Chuck nuzzled the inside of her inner right thigh, pressing gentle kisses along the highly sensitive skin. She sighed, which quickly transformed into a quiet moan, and could not stop her body from tensing up. Every touch of his lips to her skin was like a mini jolt of electricity, sending heat racing up and down her body, tensing her muscles, and increasing the pressure in her abdomen. She felt like if she didn't get relief soon she would burst.

"Okay, your turn now," Chuck said in a low, husky voice.

"What?" she asked in a daze. She had no idea what he was talking about, she could barely concentrate on anything but the warm breath cascading across her.

Then Chuck leaned forward abruptly and licked along her folds in one slow, hard pull with his tongue. Sarah gasped and moaned, "Ohhhhh…oh God, Chuck." Then Chuck repeated the motion several times over and she found herself devolving into babbling nonsense.

Just as quickly as Chuck had started, he stopped, causing the building crescendo inside of her to level into a constant ache. "Chuck," she said with obvious strain. "Please don't stop," she begged.

"But it's my turn now." Chuck said with a cheeky grin before he suddenly thrust two fingers inside of her. They began to move in and out at a steady pace and she almost immediately started to rock against his hand. Oh this was so much better.

"Faster," she urged, her eyes screwing shut and both her hands grabbing onto the sheets of their bed with tightfisted grips.

"Time to go for the center square," Chuck murmured and then she felt his tongue join his fingers.

"Oh…" was all she could manage to articulate.

His lips wrapped around her clit and he lavished it with his tongue. She came hard then, the orgasm rushing through her in waves, like a pulsar in the night sky.

It took her over a minute before she felt calm enough to breathe evenly and speak. "Come here," she said and reached down with her hands to pull him up.

He settled on top of her easily, his weight a comfort, and she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him to her body. She kissed him then, slow and soft. "Thank you."

Chuck grinned and said, "Best game of tic-tac-toe ever."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

* * *

So what is next for our horny spies? I got three words for you: Watching paint dry.


	2. Watching Paint Dry

**Author's Note**: So apparently many of you are kitten murderers. That's okay, I won't tell. Fortunately for you, I doubt any kittens will meet an untimely end with this chapter. I was told by multiple people that this was A) not as hot as the previous chapter and B) not as funny. I debated with myself for a long time, and with DD, about whether I should add more sex to this chapter, but I ultimately decided not to. I wanted to, but as I was writing it, it just didn't go that way. So my apologies to you readers for being lame, but hey, not every chapter of this story can be heavy on the smut or funny, I'm not that good and that would probably get boring after a while anyway. Thankfully, I think Chapter 3 will make up for whatever this chapter lacks. It should be _filthy_.

Thanks must go to **DD**. I don't post smut without getting her seal of approval first. She was a tough sell here, but she finally gave me the go-ahead. Also, a nod to **Wep** who gave me ideas for the fourth and eighth chapters of this story (yes, there will be at least 8 chapters).

I'd put up the standard **Mikki** (if you like smut, please, for all that is holy in the First Amalgamated Church of Sarah Walker, read the smut by **mikdiggy**) disclaimer, but I don't think it's warranted here. So instead let me do a small PSA: Please, folks, do not play with paint. It's messy and sticky and gets all over you. It tastes _terrible_. It's a bitch to actually wash off and no, I unfortunately did not have the pleasure of discovering this in the same way Chuck and Sarah do. Oh and yeah, you probably already know this, but paint does NOT substitute as a proper lubricant.

* * *

"10 bucks says my wall dries before yours does."

Sarah laughed and looked at her boyfriend incredulously.

"You are the weirdest man I've ever met."

"What?" Chuck turned to face her. "Oh I get it; you know I did a better job so you don't want to bet."

They were resting side by side against the back of their couch, both staring at the last of the living room walls that they had just finished painting.

When Beckman had finally given the okay to the two of them moving in together, it had taken them weeks to find a suitable location. They had settled on a relatively small house not too far from where Casa Bartowski used to be. The house wasn't much, but it had a backyard, which had been a major selling point.

Of course, Sarah would never admit, not even under the most arduous torture, that she had insisted on a house with a backyard because she wanted a place for their kids to play in. It didn't even matter that if she ever did have kids, it was unlikely this would be the house they lived in when that happened. Just the thought of one day having children with the man sitting next to her was enough to make her face light up with a stupid grin, and it took every ounce of self-control she had not to let the grin show. Now was not the time to have that talk or those thoughts. Not for a long time to come, if ever, unfortunately. And right now, she needed to focus on her new home.

Regrettably, the décor inside the house left a lot to be desired. First on the list of things to change had been the interior painting. Beckman had nearly demanded that a CIA or NSA work crew be allowed inside the house to spruce it up, as it would simply be a waste of time for Sarah and Chuck to do the work themselves, but Sarah had put her foot down. Normal couples did not have government work crews at their beck and call and she had insisted that inside this house, their house, that their other life intruded as little as possible.

Besides, buying your first home was a rite of passage, or at least that's what the TV told her. And as such, it was up to you to transform your first place into how you wanted it.

So they were painting. Chuck had whined at first, as she knew he would, but it had only taken about 30 very active, very enjoyable minutes to change his mind. Now he was as enthusiastic about the work as she was. Or he had gotten better at faking things at least. Either way, she got what she wanted.

Sarah twisted her torso so that she was facing Chuck. She could see the look of challenge on his face and she couldn't help but be drawn in. "There is no way you did a better job than me," Sarah responded.

She could feel her competitive side begging to be let out. She fought it as best she could. She really didn't want to get drawn into another one of these contests with Chuck again, but it was probably inevitable. If only they didn't always end with her losing.

"I think you meant to say that there is no way my wall isn't perfect."

"Perfect my ass."

Chuck nodded his head and hummed in pleased satisfaction, his eyes fluttering closed like he was remembering a pleasant memory, before saying seriously, "Mmmm you do have a perfect ass, that's true."

Sarah rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling a little at his comment. "I bet you won't find a single brush stroke on that wall. My strokes were even and long." Chuck's eyes twinkled and she quickly added, "And don't even go there."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Chuck said innocently, his eyes wide.

She snorted in disbelief. "You always go there, you big pervert."

"I'm a pervert?" Chuck said. "I'M the pervert?" he repeated again, the indignation even more pronounced in his voice. "I'm sorry, but who was it last night that demanded I call her a…"

Sarah quickly leaned forward and kissed Chuck lightly so he couldn't finish his sentence. There was no need to repeat _that_.

She felt a thrill of triumph at seeing the slightly dazed and distracted look on Chuck's face after their kiss. "We all have our moments," Sarah said primly.

Chuck blinked and focused back on her. "Riiiiiight. Well, that may be, but my wall is still better than yours. Leonardo himself would take one look at that wall," he pointed at his wall covered in a rich and vibrant burgundy, "and say 'I should have had you paint the Sistine Chapel for me'."

Sarah laughed and bumped Chuck with her shoulder, "Michelangelo painted the Sistine Chapel, you dork."

"Whatever," Chuck said indifferently. "I knew it was one of the Ninja Turtles."

"My wall is still better," Sarah insisted.

"Oh please! I didn't go overboard on the paint like you did. That's why mine will dry first," Chuck boasted.

Sarah turned around and lifted her body just enough so that she could straddle Chuck's lap. She settled comfortably on the thighs of his outstretched legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So doing a thorough job is considered going overboard now?" She arched an eyebrow and stared into his eyes.

Chuck's eyes darkened and he moved paint speckled hands to grab her hips. He pulled her even closer and smiled up at her. "Duh."

"I believe there are quite a number of jobs I've done that you've praised me for, all thanks to my being so thorough." She then slowly dragged her eyes off his face and panned them down his body, finally settling them on his groin. She licked her lips.

Chuck's jaw dropped and he gaped at her comically. She giggled at the sight and leaned forward until her face was buried in his neck. She continued to giggle even as his hands grabbed her hips in a near-bruising grip and pulled her so close there was barely any space between them.

"And somehow I'm the pervert in this relationship," Chuck said in disbelief, his voice clearly strained.

She just ignored him, and instead placed gentle kisses along the skin of his neck until she was whispering in his ear, "I bet mine still dries first."

Chuck's voice dropped an octave as one hand slid under her shirt to palm her lower back. She couldn't help the way her breathing sped up slightly. "Alright then, let's make it a little more interesting because…" he paused and ran a single finger down from her waist to brush firmly along the front of her sweats against her clothed sex. She moaned into his neck and sunk her teeth into his shoulder at the heat that spread throughout her body at the move. "Because I think yours is still quite wet," he whispered.

She pulled back so that she could rest her forehead against his, her words no louder than a whisper, her breath still somewhat ragged from the movement of his finger. "What did you have in mind?"

"If I win, you know what I want."

"I don't even think I still have the uniform anymore, Chuck."

Chuck immediately started to pout, turning the power of his big brown eyes against her. She caved almost instantly. "Okay, fine, I'll see if it's lying around somewhere. Although why you want me to wear it, I have no idea. It probably reeks of sausage."

She winced slightly when she realized what she'd said and waited for the inevitable sexual comment, but his only response was a dazzling grin that made her light headed. Of course, the fingers gently stroking her back didn't help matters either.

"And you?" he asked.

She bit her bottom lip in contemplation for a second and then leaned forward to whisper her request into his ear. She pulled back to wide, surprised eyes. Chuck's face flushed red, either from embarrassment or excitement, she wasn't sure which.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," she said hesitantly. She was a little worried about his reaction. He looked dazed, like when she kissed him, and unsure of what to say. Maybe it had been a mistake to tell him.

He swallowed audibly and said, "Okay."

She relaxed slightly in relief and kissed him without thinking.

As usual with them, what started out as a simple kiss turned into something far more complicated and intense.

All she had wanted to do was kiss Chuck. Just for a little while. Just to comfort herself and calm down her worried thoughts. She should have known better. It had been months since they started dating for real and they still acted like horny teenagers. Well, horny teenagers probably wished they were more like her and Chuck. There was no such thing as "just a kiss" between them.

She blamed Chuck for that entirely. If she wasn't so crazy about him, she'd never act so ridiculous. And it was most definitely his fault for making her fall in love with him. As if she ever really stood a chance. She had done her best to fight him, but it had been a losing battle from the start.

When Chuck started to suck rhythmically on her tongue, she knew it was time to move things to the bedroom. She was fine with having sex on the floor when there was no other alternative, but they had a nice, big bed only a few feet down the hallway and it seemed a waste not to use it.

Sarah managed to somehow, reluctantly, disentangle her lips from Chuck's. "Bed now?" she asked breathlessly, her pulse pounding in her ears.

Chuck sucked in big breaths and ran his tongue repeatedly over his lips, tasting them. The gesture made Sarah groan and she leaned forward to begin sucking on the underside of Chuck's jaw. "Bed," she kissed into his skin.

All thoughts of the bet, of the drying paint on their walls, were gone now. The only thing she cared about was maneuvering Chuck to the bedroom and getting him naked. And since Chuck wasn't moving, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

She grinded once against his groin, thrilling at the long groan that escaped his reddened lips, and then popped off his body and took a hasty step away from Chuck. She desperately needed the distance because if Chuck kept making those sounds, she wouldn't be able to control herself and she didn't want a repeat of the last time they'd been too impatient to make it into the bedroom. Her knees had been carpet burned and tender for days afterward.

She held out her hand toward her boyfriend and said in a slightly wavering voice, "Come on, Chuck."

Chuck eagerly climbed to his feet, not at all attempting to hide the very obvious sign of his arousal. The sight made her resolve weaken and she found herself lunging toward Chuck. Bruised knees would so be worth it, she decided.

The move obviously caught him by surprise and he was unprepared for her body slamming into his. He fell backwards with a stunned yelp, his arms windmilling and trying to grab onto anything to keep him upright. All he found was her shirt, which he grabbed in clumps, but it was not enough. She heard her shirt tear slightly and Chuck tumbled over the back of the couch, landing half on the floor and half on the cushions.

She instantly burst into laughter at the sight. "Sorry," she said between laughs.

Chuck merely looked up at her and scowled. "That was real smooth."

She shrugged her shoulders and grinned wide. "What can I say? Sometimes I can't help myself around you."

"Yeah, I'm real irresistible," Chuck said with a healthy amount of sarcasm. Then she giggled when he had to adjust himself to avoid further discomfort.

Even after all this time, Chuck still wasn't aware of just how right he was. Frankly, it was more than a little annoying. Chuck was the best man she'd ever known. Every day, she thanked God or Fate or whatever, that that day was not the day he woke up from his daze and realized he could do so much better than her. She worked hard to make sure he never woke up from that daze. And nobody was allowed to say that he was not awesome, that he didn't deserve her, that he was not the best thing in her life and always would be. Not even him.

She leaned over the couch and extended her arm to help Chuck up. "I'll show you just how irresistible you really are."

To her surprise, however, Chuck didn't take her proffered hand. Instead, he looked like he was relaxing into his current position: upper body on the floor, legs on the couch.

"Eh…I'm feeling pretty comfortable right now," Chuck said, face blank.

Oh so it was going to be like that. Well, if he wanted to get back at her for pushing him over the couch, then she could play too.

She locked eyes directly with him, made sure he was paying attention to her, and then pulled off her shirt. It was unfortunate she was wearing a bra, an especially unsexy and utilitarian one at that, as it kind of ruined the effect she was going for, but she still got the desired result. Or at least she thought she had, at first.

Chuck's eyes had widened slightly and she heard him suck in a breath. She smirked in satisfaction. He was so predictable. She had learned early on that the fastest way to motivate Chuck to do anything was to show a little cleavage. Or at least it had been the fastest way to motivate him up until this point.

Normally, Chuck would be scrambling to his feet and practically attacking her by now, but he hadn't moved. In fact, he had closed his eyes. The bastard closed his eyes!

What…the…fuck?

Fine.

She shucked her sweats, balled them up, and then threw them directly at his head. The sweats hit firmly and she watched Chuck haphazardly bat the clothes away from his face. When his eyes opened and locked on her nearly naked form, clad only in simple cotton panties and bra, he groaned loudly. "You fight dirty," he accused.

She placed her hands on her hips and glared at her boyfriend, who still hadn't moved. "No, I fight to win."

"And what do you get if you win?"

"Well, I thought my boyfriend would look forward to a chance to join his nearly naked and clearly very willing girlfriend in their bedroom, but apparently he'd rather lie on the floor like an idiot."

Chuck flashed her the grin she loved so much and replied, "Yup."

She huffed in frustration, and considered marching over to Chuck and physically dragging his ass into the bedroom if that's what it took. Yeah, she could have settled for the couch, but now it was more about the principle than anything else. She didn't want him to win.

"Why do you always do this to me?" she asked plaintively.

He was still smiling. He grabbed her discarded sweats and stuffed them under his head. He was actually making himself _more_ comfortable. "You know why."

"Because you like driving me crazy?"

"Exactly."

She sighed and reluctantly, against her better judgment and the voice screaming in the back of her mind to resist, walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down on it.

A warm hand latched onto her ankle and soon Chuck's fingers were lightly stroking the skin of her ankle and calf. It quickly lulled her into a relaxed state. "I really hate you sometimes," she murmured.

"No you don't."

She moaned slightly when his fingers brushed against the back of her knee and started to creep up her inner thigh. "No I don't," she whispered back. She closed her eyes and sank back into the cushions. She pushed forward until her ass was almost hanging off the couch so he'd have better access to the rest of her body. Things were moving much slower than she normally liked, but at least it looked like they were finally back on track.

Then his hand stilled. "Hey, did you know, from this angle, you can really tell how well the walls are drying?"

She should have known he was going to play the game to the hilt. He was going to make her earn it. Well, fuck that.

She didn't say a word, she just pushed off of the couch, marched over to where they had stored the paint, grabbed one of the rollers and started heading directly for his wall.

She could hear him scrambling off of the floor and he shouted out, "Don't you do it!"

She looked over her shoulder at his quickly approaching form and started to move the roller to the wall. "I'm going to win the stupid bet and then you'll have to give me what I want no matter what." She placed the roller on the wall and started to push upwards. She added, "With no goddamn teasing or waiting either."

Chuck's left arm wrapped completely around her waist while his right hand locked on her right wrist, stopping the movement of the paint roller on his wall. Effortlessly, he pulled her body flush up against his, and she moaned quietly as so much of his long, lean body pressed tightly against hers. She could feel his hard length nestled firmly against her ass and she grinded back against it involuntarily. His breath hitched and the arm around her waist tightened even more.

"You're cheating," he breathed into her ear and she shivered.

"You deserve it," she panted out.

Chuck's left hand slid across her waist and dipped inside her panties. Soon, the tip of one long finger was rubbing slowly up and down the outside of her folds and she immediately sagged against his body. She whimpered and put up no resistance when Chuck took the paint roller out of her hand.

"Cheaters never prosper, you know."

"Looks like I'm prospering just fine," she said in between gasps and moans. She was rocking back against him now in time to the movement of his finger. When it moved up and brushed feather light against her clit, she pushed back, and when it moved down, she moved away.

"I think you should be punished," Chuck whispered. He extracted his hand from inside her panties, which caused her to whine in disappointment, but to her relief, it was only so he could push her panties off her hips and down her thighs. She hurriedly, with slightly trembling hands, completed their descent to the floor and kicked them away. Soon his finger was back where it belonged and started to gently push inside of her, before retreating, and then pushing back in again.

"Yes, you're right, I should be." She couldn't help the breathy, high pitched quality to her voice now that there were two fingers slowly thrusting in and out of her.

Nothing more was said for several minutes. The only sounds the two made were Chuck's nearly unintelligible murmurs of encouragement and her constant moans. Finally, after several firm brushes of her clit with his finger, she came with a long, drawn out, shuddering climax.

Chuck's fingers stilled and then gradually withdrew, causing her to feel a great sense of loss. She turned around so that she was looking up at him, still trying to catch her breath and clear her head after the feeling of euphoria that had washed over her. She kissed Chuck then, soft and very sweet. It was not a kiss meant to entice but simply to show how much she appreciated what he had just done.

She pulled away after a few seconds and tried to will her flushed face and body to cool. "You know, your plan to drive me crazy horny doesn't really work when you do stuff like that."

Chuck shrugged and brushed some errant hair out of her face. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "What can I say? Sometimes I can't help myself around you."

She grinned at hearing him repeat her earlier words. "That's good, because sometimes I wonder."

"You are the most beautiful, sexy, and incredible woman I've ever met. Of course I can't resist you."

He was still holding the paint roller in his right hand and his left hand was back to holding her hip in a comforting grip.

But then, like a switch being flipped, her kind, always giving, always sweet boyfriend that made her constantly melt into a puddle of goo at everything he did or said, was replaced by the mischievous, devious, naughty man that often made her blood hum with desire.

"You know, Sarah, I've always wondered what you'd look like as a redhead."

She froze then, her eyes widening in horror. "You wouldn't dare."

Chuck just grinned. "How long have you known me?"

She started to back away from him then, but found herself with very little room to run as her back hit the wall. She sucked in a breath as the slightly cool, sticky, newly painted wall came into contact with her burning skin. She held up her hands as a ward against Chuck's advancing form. "Chuck…no. Think about this…" she pleaded.

She really didn't want to hurt Chuck but if that's what it took to get out of this situation, then…well, he brought it on himself. But there was no way she was going to let him paint her hair.

"You cheated," Chuck said, "and I really wanted to win our bet."

"Chuck…I'll wear it for you, okay? Anything you want, just not the hair."

"Even the pigtails?" Chuck asked, his eyebrows doing their patented dance and his eyes full of amusement.

She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Okay," Chuck said and put the roller back with all of their other paint supplies.

Sarah sighed in relief and began to walk away from the wall. She really needed a shower.

"Hey Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna need somebody to wash this paint off my back, wanna join me in the shower?" She gave him a wicked grin, reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, and then tossed the piece of clothing to the floor. She looked over her shoulder and gave him her best enticing pout.

"Oh hell yes," she heard him mutter before she sauntered down the hallway toward their bedroom; confident his eyes were locked on her swaying hips and painted ass the whole way.

* * *

So what's next for our lascivious couple? Watching the grass grow. How will this be made smutty? I got one word for you: bikini. Ponder on that.


	3. Watching Grass Grow

**Author's note**: So this chapter is a bit...hot? Sort of. I initially had it done a while ago, but my beta told me it was too much like a porno and I needed to add some actual plot and stuff to it. So here it is, now with more plot! Yay? You tell me.

Thanks go to **DD**, as usual, for her advice and her official seal of approval. Also, I'd like to say that hopefully, you find this chapter satisfying, **Mikki**. I know you've been waiting patiently, so hopefully it was worth the wait.

* * *

It was a rare day off for Chuck and he was enjoying it by sitting outside on his patio, admiring his newly landscaped backyard—complete with newly rebuilt fence—and enjoying the beautiful Southern California weather. He so rarely took the time to just enjoy the simple things in life, and sitting on a newly purchased lawn chair, cold beer in hand, looking up at the clear sky was as simple as it got.

The awning up above protected him from most of the harsh sun beating down upon his head.

He pressed his beer against his forehead to cool himself off before bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a long draught.

He had the house all to himself. Admittedly, he missed Sarah. He always missed Sarah when she was gone from his side for longer than a few hours, but she had to work, her presence being required at Castle to go over new operational procedures with Beckman and finish some paperwork. She had promised that she would be home around dinnertime, but that was hours away. Until then, he had decided to do as little as possible with his day.

Normally he was not the kind of man who would spend an hour or two just sitting outside. But it had taken a lot of hard work to get their little backyard into shape and he wanted to enjoy the fruits of his—well, mostly Sarah's—labor.

Besides, he figured after he had spent a while outside, he'd go in and get in some time with Mass Effect 2. He just couldn't get enough Miranda Lawson's character. There was something about her that just intrigued him…

And after some quality video game time, he'd make a nice dinner for him and Sarah. Since moving in together, he had taken on the primary cooking duties. Sarah was remarkably adept at making breakfast, but dinner was largely a foreign concept to her and they were often too busy in the morning for anything more complex than cereal. His repertoire had long expanded past the single meal his father had taught him.

He drank from his beer again and shut his eyes. He relaxed back into his padded lawn chair and decided that a nap sounded like the best thing ever at the moment.

The drowsiness took him over almost immediately which was why he was not at all prepared for the sound of the sliding glass door behind him opening.

He started in surprise and nearly dropped his bottle. He felt his whole body tense up and prepare for combat. He twisted his upper body to look behind him and immediately relaxed at the sight of his always stunningly beautiful girlfriend. His shoulders slumped in relief and his lips started turning upwards, pleased at the surprise of her presence. Or at least they were until he noticed what Sarah was wearing.

She had on one of his old Stanford t-shirts and apparently nothing else, the hem of the shirt barely reaching mid-thigh. His eyes widened and he felt his mouth suddenly go dry as miles and miles of long golden leg were exposed to his eager sight. He forgot all about his beer, the beautiful weather, his video game, everything but her.

Sarah didn't say a single word. She just gave him an enigmatic smile, flipped her hair a bit, and then sauntered right past him like he wasn't even there. His eyes never left her thighs.

When she was in the middle of their small lawn, she looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with him. He couldn't help but suck in a quick breath. Even from this distance, he could see the mischief and smoldering intensity in her gaze. She was clearly up to something and she clearly wanted his attention focused on her. As if his eyes would ever focus on anything else with her in her current state of dress.

And then she did something he probably should have seen coming, but had been too distracted by her legs to really process what was happening. Sarah grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly, teasingly, began to lift upward. His breath caught at the sight in front of him.

His girlfriend was currently wearing the tiniest azure blue bikini he had ever seen in his life. It had to be new, as he had never seen it before, and it was far too small for her to ever wear in public. No way. He wasn't normally one to ever express an opinion on whether or not his significant other should wear any article of clothing, but the possessive side of him overwhelmingly clamored for action. This was something that would be for his eyes only if he had any say in the matter. Which, knowing Sarah like he did, probably meant he had very little say at all, but damn it, for this, he would fight.

It was so tiny he was positive that any sudden movements would assuredly result in her breasts popping free of their barely-there confines. He didn't even understand the purpose of such a bikini. It wasn't even functional.

And why was he thinking of such ridiculous things when he should be drooling over his nearly naked girlfriend? Probably because if he acknowledged that she was nearly naked, he'd completely lose control.

Then she stretched, arching her back, which resulted in her chest thrusting in his direction. He groaned loudly at the sight and felt himself instantly harden. Well, harden even more. He had slowly grown progressively more aroused from the second he set eyes on her.

Sarah Walker was pure evil, he decided right then and there.

Then she turned around and continued her stretching regimen, this time touching her toes. He really didn't mean to (okay, he totally meant to) but he couldn't help but stare as the bikini bottoms went taut around her perfect backside. He licked his lips unconsciously and had to shift in his seat as he awkwardly adjusted himself into a more comfortable position.

This was ridiculous. She was being ridiculous. He knew what she was doing. She was trying to get payback for all the times he had teased her. He could appreciate that, it even amused him, but that was such a tiny concern at the moment that it barely even registered. Not that very much was registering in his brain right now. About the only thing he could think about was walking up to his girlfriend, yanking her nearly non-existent bikini bottoms down and off her hips, throwing her to the ground, and burying himself in her to the hilt in one thrust.

Then suddenly the stretching had stopped and she was walking back his way. She looked even more incredible up close and the color of the bikini really complemented her eyes. Not that he was really paying any attention to her eyes. "Oops," she said, completely innocent and nonchalant. "Forgot my towel."

She was so close he could touch, so he tried. His reaching hand tried to grab hold of one of the ties holding her bikini bottoms in place, but she easily dodged away from his fingers like they weren't even there. He grunted in frustration and placed his bottle on the ground. He settled both hands on the chair arms and made like he was about to stand up, when she placed a hand on his shoulder and held him in place. Her breasts were at eye level and he was not ashamed to admit he could look at nothing else.

With a towel tucked firmly under one arm, she climbed up onto his lap, her body settling comfortably atop his, and he groaned at the contact as her groin grinded briefly against his. He watched her eyes momentarily close at the contact, and a brief contented smile crossed her face, before the enigmatic mask she had been wearing resumed its place.

She leaned forward and purred into his ear, "I missed you." Then she lightly kissed his ear and grinded against him again. "I got done a lot earlier than I expected, so I thought I'd come home and show you your new present." She pulled back and stared into his eyes. She licked her lips and asked with a whisper, "Do you like?"

Oh God yes, he did like. He decided to show her as much right then. He leaned forward to capture her lips in a searing kiss, and his hands took possession of her hips. His fingers immediately dipped under the fabric of her bikini bottoms and he contemplated pulling them off her. He never got past more than contemplation though, as Sarah knocked his hands off her body and, with obvious difficulty, disconnected her lips from his.

She was breathing heavily and her eyes were glassy and dazed, but there was a determination there as well that he rarely saw. "No," she said with a waver. Then she swallowed and said much more firmly, "No touching." She bit her bottom lip briefly and he knew he must be looking up at her like she had just told him he had to stop breathing, but she continued undeterred. "This present is for looking only, no touching." She smiled brightly. "Besides, I have to work on my tan."

She climbed off his body swiftly, and he groaned loudly at the loss of her pleasant weight and wonderfully warm skin. He missed her already and wanted her back where she belonged.

He tried reaching for her again, to pull her back to his lap, but she danced away from his fingers with a light giggle. He was forced to watch her ass as she walked away from him. It was torture.

She spread the towel out on the grass and was soon resting on top of it, her body a present to the sun gods.

He simply stared. The way the light reflected off her skin was one of the most alluring things he'd ever seen. If she had wanted to make him pay, she had found the perfect way of doing so.

He had no idea how long he sat there in a dazed thrall, or how long she remained motionless, just soaking up the sun, but it must have been quite a while because eventually she turned her head and commented, "Grass is getting a bit long. I think it needs to be mowed."

She couldn't be serious. That was what she wanted to talk about? The freaking grass? She was going to lie there in her practically non-existent bikini, torturing him with her glistening body, and talk about chores?

Fine.

If that's how she wanted to play things, then that's what he'd do. Normally he'd be opposed to any and all forms of work on the few days he was lucky enough to have off, but for this, he would make an exception. And actually the grass was getting a little too long…

Huh…Sarah was right.

He hadn't gone to all the trouble getting their backyard into shape just to neglect something like the lawn and let it get overgrown. He stood up, drank the last of his beer, and walked to the side of the house. As he grabbed the old fashioned push mow that he'd picked up at a garage sale for two bucks, he started to wonder if maybe he should mow the front yard as well.

He settled the push mow on the grass and began to idly move forward. He was in no hurry and since it was clear Sarah would rather sunbathe, he might as well take his time. Plus there was something oddly relaxing about slowly moving the mow across the grass, listening to the soft _swish-swish_ as the slightly rusted metal blades turned.

The sun beat down on his head now that he was no longer under the protection of his porch awning and he could feel the sweat pool along his forehead and trickle down his back.

He stilled the mow and pulled his shirt over his head. He scrunched the shirt into a ball and tossed it across the lawn to land on his abandoned chair. It landed square on the seat and he couldn't help but feel a rush of pride at his great aim.

He stretched a bit, working his arms and shoulders, just to ensure that nothing got tightened up while he worked and then went back to pushing the mow across the lawn. He adjusted his still semi-erect penis to make himself more comfortable. Mowing the lawn might have been a great distraction, but Sarah was still nearly naked. Something like that just didn't leave his mind because he was occupied with something else.

"Chuck…what are you doing?" Sarah called out, her voice sounding low and throaty.

Chuck paused and fixed his eyes on Sarah's face. It was really hard not to pan his eyes down to her chest, but he was determined to not let her affect him. He shrugged his shoulders and flashed a quick smile. "Doing what you suggested."

He went back to mowing.

He could feel her eyes on his body. He always knew when Sarah was looking at him and right now, she was staring at him with a hungry, intense look on her face. She seemed to have given up any pretense of being outside just to catch up on her tan, and instead had not taken her eyes off him since he took off his shirt.

"Chuck, stop."

"You made a good point, Sarah," Chuck said distractedly. He was concentrating on his work, he didn't want to mow in a squiggly line. "The grass was getting a bit long."

"Chuuuuuck," Sarah whined.

He refused to look at her and give her what she wanted.

Sarah huffed loudly and said demandingly, "Chuck, look at me."

He rolled his eyes at her but did as she asked. It was a mistake.

She had turned over to tan her back, and she was looking over her shoulder at him with a smoldering gaze. Very deliberately she moved her hands to her back and undid the tie holding her top in place, arched her back slightly to remove the bikini top completely, and then tossed the now unnecessary piece of clothing onto the grass at her side.

Then she smirked at him and winked playfully.

That was it. He had played her game long enough.

He dropped the mow to the grass, already forgetting it or any concerns he might have had about the grass getting a bit long. He walked determinedly toward his sunbathing girlfriend. He stopped by her side, his eyes feasting on her naked back and the small dimple at the base of her spine.

She turned her head slightly and looked up at him. "Do you mind? You're blocking my sun."

In response, he dropped to his knees, placed both of his large hands on her shoulders, and turned her over so that he could look at her. She let out a surprised gasp, but it was quickly stifled by his lips pressing against hers. He kissed her hard and rough, his tongue demanding immediate entry into her mouth.

He was not interested in taking things slow or gentle. She had driven him crazy with lust and frustration. He needed to touch her, to possess her, to be inside of her if he wanted to be able to think straight again. He pulled away from her mouth just long enough to growl out, "You win," before resuming his kissing.

He pressed down on her shoulders, holding her in place, not letting her escape. Not like she was putting up any kind of fight. She was kissing him back just as passionately as he was kissing her.

After only a few more seconds of impatient kissing and her biting on his bottom lip, he yanked his lips away and made a beeline straight for her chest, kissing along her sweet tasting skin the whole way. He wasted no time in wrapping his lips around one of her very hard nipples and sucking insistently.

Between breathy moans, she said, "Oh God, Chuck." Her hand dug into his hair and tightened, holding his head in place as he sucked, licked, and bit first her right nipple and then her left. "Oh God, Chuck, finally," she moaned. "I was getting tired of waiting."

That made him smile around her breast. She had never been one to be patient in the bedroom and he was rather proud of her for managing to last as long with the teasing as she had. Of course he would have to pay her back for this, but for right now, he was much too busy enjoying her body to care.

He was tired of waiting himself, though. He had sated his urge for foreplay with her breasts, and now he was ready for more. He finally let go of her shoulders and moved both hands to her hips. He quickly undid the ties that held her bikini bottoms in place, and Sarah eagerly lifted her lower body without prompting. The bottoms were soon discarded and Sarah impatiently demanded, "Hurry up."

That made him grin again, and he couldn't help himself, he slowed down. Instead of pushing his own clothes off, he opted for kissing her instead. He sucked and nibbled on her bottom lip for several seconds, before slowly dipping his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned into his mouth and soon her tongue was entangled with his.

He ran a finger along the outer folds of her sex before dipping inside briefly, which elicited a high-pitched hum from her lips.

She suddenly pushed him away from her mouth, her lips swollen and red. She rolled them so that he was the one lying on the towel. "No you don't," Sarah said. "I know what you're trying to do and it's not happening." She hastily unbuttoned his shorts and started to push them, along with his boxers, off his body. "I didn't go to all this trouble just so you could do what you always do."

She leaned down and sucked his earlobe into her mouth. "Come on, Chuck, please."

Chuck lifted Sarah up slightly and her warm hand wrapped around his cock. He settled her over his groin and she guided him until the head of his cock was just inside of her. He groaned and she sucked in a gasp. She hissed "yes," as he grabbed her hips and pulled down, pushing all the way inside of her.

Neither of them moved, simply enjoying the feeling of each other. Chuck was positive that there was no greater feeling in the world than being inside of Sarah. Not just physically, but the emotional connection was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

By mutual assent, Sarah began to slowly move up and down. Her eyes closed and her mouth pressed into a firm line, except for the occasional gasp or moan that escaped past her lips.

Chuck placed one hand on the small of her back to help stabilize her and to provide better leverage for his own matching thrusts. His other hand slid up into her messy hair and started to pull her face toward his. When her lips were finally within reach, he kissed her, his tongue sliding against hers.

Chuck waited until Sarah rocked down, thrusting up to match her, and then he held her in place. She opened her eyes to look at him, her eyebrows going up slightly, and he just smiled at her.

He wrapped his arms securely around her and then turned them over until she was on her back. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist, her eyes encouraging and demanding, and he didn't waste any time in taking charge of their rhythm.

He began to thrust hard and fast, no longer concerned about niceties or taking his time. His hands gripped her hips hard and he lifted her lower back slightly off the ground to adjust the angle. He pounded into her as hard as he could, her heels digging into his ass and her constant moans egging him on. He could feel the sweat dripping down his back and arms. It made his grip on her hips slippery, but he could feel the buildup of tension low in his abdomen and he knew it wouldn't be much longer.

Suddenly, Sarah's back went rigid, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and she started to clench around his cock as her body shuddered. Her fingernails dug hard into the skin of his back and he winced in sudden pain. She let out a long groan and then her whole body relaxed and settled on the ground like a boneless heap.

Chuck tried to hold back the overwhelming tide rushing through his body, but with her inner walls still clamping down on his cock, he could only thrust deeply one more time before he lost control.

He nearly collapsed on top of her, but managed to halt his falling weight with his palms settling on the grass. Both were breathing heavily and Sarah had an incredibly satisfied smile on her face. She stretched slightly like a purring cat, or as well as she could with him still buried inside of her.

"Mmmmm," Sarah hummed happily. "I am so glad you decided to stay home today for your day off instead of going and doing something with Morgan."

Chuck couldn't speak, too busy trying to catch his breath. So he just nodded. Finally, he couldn't hold himself up anymore and he fell to the ground at Sarah's side. She immediately turned toward him, throwing her arm and leg over him and resting her head on his chest.

"So did you like it?"

"Huh?"

"Did you like your present?" she asked and kissed his chest lightly over his rapidly beating heart.

"You can never wear that in public. Ever," he stated emphatically. He wrapped his arms possessively around her and then pulled her even closer and she just let out a contented sigh.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"It's just, I don't want to get arrested, because I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to help myself."

She bit his chest playfully and then kissed his jaw. "Not exactly convincing me that's a bad thing." She sucked on a particularly sensitive patch of skin on his throat and he shivered. "Besides, I just happen to know people in the government, I think we'll be okay if we get caught."

Chuck groaned as images flashed through his mind and he felt himself harden again against her thigh. She wiggled slightly until her sex was once more lined up with his cock. "You are an evil woman, Sarah Walker."

"But you love me anyway," she quipped with a wicked grin. She rolled them until she was once again straddling his waist, his cock pressed up against her wet outer folds.

"I certainly do now," Chuck said with a strained voice.

Sarah just laughed and lifted herself slightly before settling down again, his cock easily sliding all the way inside of her. She gasped but quickly got her rapid breathing under control. "Just relax, Chuck, and let me do all the work." She started to very slowly lift herself until his cock was almost completely removed from her warm embrace, before lowering herself torturously slow. "It is your day off, after all."

And Chuck did as he was told.

* * *

Next: Couples date night at the movies!


	4. Couple's Date Night

**Author's Note:** I'd give you all excuses, but the simple fact of the matter is, is that's all they'd be: Excuses. To be honest and fair with you, I simply haven't been that interested in writing Chuck fic for quite some time. Season 3 nearly completely ruined my enjoyment of the show and destroyed the character of Sarah Walker. Now that Shaw is dead (praise Jeebus, I hope it stays that way), I'm in a little bit better of a place in terms of my enjoyment. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, and I thought this story would be a help in that regard. It was a lot of fun to write.

As usual, with all of my smut work, I had to get the approval of the talented and awesome **daydreamer2578**. She's a wonder. Also very funny. Check out her stories, please, or read her entry in **The Cabal's** cockblock story. The idea behind this chapter is thanks, in large part, to her. She inspired the whole movie idea.

Oh, and a brief update on DA: It's coming along. That's all I can say. I can't say when it'll be updated, just that I'm writing it. I can say this, however: it will be a massive chapter. There will be so much happening in it you'll probably need to read it two or three times to pick up on things. Or so I hope, if I execute it right. In the meantime, I'm trying to work on my other ongoing serials, so my AP story may be updated soon as well. Oh, and thanks to my bets with **Frea O'Scanlin** (who you should all be reading, and the more reviews she gets, the more motivated I'll be to write DA), I may be doing a special _Double Agent_ Interludes story, so look for that in the next few weeks.

* * *

Chuck surreptitiously tried to look at his girlfriend out of the corner of his eye, but she was quite obviously doing her best to avoid his gaze. He sighed and fiddled with the radio, trying to find a decent song. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten his iPod.

They'd just been so busy lately that even remembering simple things like that had turned into a chance thing.

He just wished Sarah would talk to him. Well, talk to him _normally_. At the moment, all he was getting was angry and frustrated sniping.

"You just want to see the stupid movie because Anne Hathaway is in it," Sarah suddenly broke the silence of the car. Her tone was petulant and there was an underlying sense of hurt infusing her words.

Chuck winced slightly and immediately denied, "I do not." He had learned long ago that expressing admiration for any woman with brown hair was a dicey proposition with Sarah at the best of times, let alone when she was in a mood like this.

Sarah, though, was not deterred by his denial. If anything, her bitterness became even more pronounced. "I saw you watching _The_ _Princess Diaries_ last Friday." Now the usual jealousy infused her voice, "You have a thing for her."

Chuck instantly blushed, embarrassed at having been caught watching such a movie. It wasn't even fair. He had been so exhausted that Friday that he had fallen asleep before the movie even started, but that didn't seem to matter to Sarah at the moment. Chuck briefly wondered if he'd be having this rather ridiculous conversation if things were going better between him and Sarah, but realized it probably wouldn't matter. Well, that wasn't being fair. This argument was simply a symptom of the disease, an easy way for Sarah to vent her frustration.

"I do not have a thing for Anne Hathaway, Sarah." He did his best to keep the incredulity and exasperation out of his voice, but he didn't think he was very successful.

If Sarah's reaction was any indication, he had failed spectacularly. She harrumphed and mumbled something he couldn't hear under her breath. She continued to stare out her window, refusing to look at him, but he could see the scowl on her face reflected on the window. "You seemed to be enjoying it to me," she added.

"It's not a _completely_ terrible movie," Chuck said lamely, unable to come up with any decent reason for why he hadn't bothered to change the channel once he had woken up. He certainly couldn't admit that he liked Anne Hathaway as an actress. That'd piss Sarah off for sure.

Sarah scoffed and turned to glare at him. "I can't believe you are making me go see some stupid movie just because one of your many crushes is in it." Then she mumbled, "Stupid God damn brunettes."

Chuck knew why Sarah was acting like this. They'd barely had any time together, just the two of them, in over two weeks. They'd been on a string of non-stop missions for most of that time, and had had to keep a constant level of vigilance that was mentally exhausting. To make matters worse, they'd either been unable to find the time for sex, or were simply too tired to attempt it (well, he was normally too tired, Sarah always seemed to suddenly get a burst of energy whenever the prospect of sex seemed close on the horizon, which had only added to her ever increasing frustration when it didn't happen). And now, for the first time in weeks, they had a night off and he was making them honor their promise to join Ellie and Devon for a couple's date night. Sarah had nearly begged him to stay in but he had promised his sister, who he had barely seen in more than two months, that he and Sarah would be there.

He had tried to explain to Sarah that he wished they could have the night to themselves, but he had fed his sister too many lies lately and she was starting to get suspicious. They needed to go on the double date to allay Ellie's curiosity. He had figured when he set out to explain his reasons that of all people, Sarah would best understand the need to maintain the cover, but she had simply glared at him the whole time he talked. By the time he had gotten around to his other reason for going—he missed his family—Sarah was barely even listening to him. It had been strained between them ever since.

Fortunately, they'd had a mostly pleasant, though sometimes tension filled, dinner at a nice restaurant and were now on their way to meeting his sister and her husband at the movies. They were seeing _Valentine's Day_ and he could not think of a movie he was less enthused about seeing, despite Sarah's comments to the contrary. But Ellie had picked it, saying it was the perfect movie for a double date and who was he to argue with Ellie?

Unfortunately, Sarah had not stopped complaining since they left the restaurant. "She's not even that hot, Chuck. Her mouth is weird. You could do a lot better than another damn brunette." She paused, and there was silence in the car for several seconds, before she added, "Taylor Swift is in the movie. She's blonde, you know. And she's got a great body and is very cute."

Chuck looked at her askance and Sarah smiled innocently and shrugged her shoulders. "Just sayin'."

Chuck gripped the steering wheel harshly as he felt his patience wane. He did his best to ignore Sarah's needling. He wasn't exactly happy about the current celibate nature of their relationship either, but did she have to put so much of the blame on him? It wasn't his fault that the damn job required so much of the Intersect's time. Most days, he could barely keep his eyes open, he was so exhausted. He didn't know what she wanted from him. He'd already told her they could have sex if she didn't mind him sleeping through most of it. Only after a long deliberation did she turn down his offer.

"For the last time, I didn't watch the movie because of Anne Hathaway."

"Don't tell me you watched it because you actually think _The_ _Princess Diaries_ is a good movie," Sarah said in obvious disbelief. She had stopped avoiding looking at him and had contorted in her seat until most of her body was facing his direction. The relatively tight, low-cut top she was currently wearing tightened across her breasts and Chuck couldn't help the way his eyes automatically drifted down to her chest. When he remembered to look up (and actually look at the road) he saw a very smug smirk on Sarah's face.

He flushed slightly at being caught staring at her, which he realized was stupid, as he'd probably seen Sarah naked more than he'd seen her clothed since they started dating, but he couldn't help it. It was simply an ingrained response. "Did you ever consider that maybe I just think the movie is entertaining? It is full of whimsy, you know."

Sarah stared at him, total skepticism written across her face.

"Fiiiiine," Chuck said with a roll of his eyes. "You caught me. You were right. I do like watching _The Princess Diaries_ because of a secret crush." He briefly glanced away from the road to see the burgeoning look of outrage on Sarah's face.

Chuck sighed dramatically and then said, "That Julie Andrews is a stone cold fox."

Sarah's jaw dropped, and then she started hitting him repeatedly on his arm. "You ass!" Then she started giggling nearly uncontrollably.

"Aaaaaand," Chuck said definitively, doing his best not to grimace at the pain she had just inflicted on him, "she's a blonde." Chuck cocked his head to the side slightly and said, "Or was a blonde, at least."

Sarah's giggles slowly subsided and she said with a big smile on her face, "Good save."

God how he missed that smile. He felt instantly lighter, like the bulk of the tension that had settled between them had just drifted away. Sometimes, he could forget his own name when Sarah smiled at him like she was currently doing. He would literally do anything to see her smile and it never ceased to fill him with a sense of pride that he could put a smile on the face of the most beautiful woman in the world. Of course, that sense of pride paled in comparison to the love he felt for her but it was still a nice feeling.

He took one hand off the steering wheel and searched out her own. Instantly he felt the comforting warmth of her hand and he squeezed gently. "I know that things have been hard lately, Sarah, but they will get better."

Sarah's enormous smile gradually faded away and she sighed. "But why tonight, Chuck? We finally get a night alone and you make us do…this?" Sarah growled in sudden frustration, "You know that I love your sister, Chuck, but I'm your girlfriend, damn it, and I haven't gotten laid in two weeks." Sarah stopped, and squeezed his hand uncomfortably hard. "_Two weeks_, Chuck."

Chuck smirked and turned his eyes away from the road briefly. "I heard you this morning in the shower." He paused and then grinned wide at her, his eyes dancing, "And during your lunch break in Castle."

Sarah blushed slightly and turned her eyes away. "You heard that?" She blushed even darker. "I thought I was being quiet." Then her eyes widened and she looked mortified. "Oh God, if you heard then that means Casey…"

Chuck laughed. "For you, you were being quiet. For most everyone else…well, let's just say that for maybe the first time ever, Casey actually looked like he was interested in our personal lives. Or I should say, more specifically, _your_ personal life." Then Chuck laughed even more as he remembered the look on Casey's face once it had clicked in both their minds what the sounds coming out of Castle's holding cells were. He nearly swerved off the road he was having so much trouble controlling himself.

He wiped his cheeks briefly of any potential tears and said, "I gotta admit, I'm a little disappointed. I thought you only made those sounds when you were with me." He was only half-serious.

Sarah flushed a dark red and mumbled, "Well, I was thinking of you…"

Chuck smirked, "I know. I do believe you screamed my name at the end."

Sarah's face completely drained of color and she buried her face in her hands. "Oh my God, I hate you. Look what you made me do!"

"I made you!?"

"Yes!"

"Nobody _made_ you take the fun part of 'Yogurt and fun' so literally."

"It's all your fault," Sarah bemoaned. "Maybe if you'd just fucked me, this wouldn't have happened."

Then she turned in her seat to look at him full on. "Besides, it's not the same thing," she quickly added, probably knowing what he was going to say next. "It barely takes the edge off."

"It's more than what I've gotten the last two weeks."

"Yeah, well, whose fault is that, huh? Since you won't touch me, it's the only way I've managed to stay sane."

Before he could stop himself, Chuck scoffed. Then he winced when he realized he was about to get yelled at.

"Don't you give me that!" Sarah snapped. "Okay, yeah, maybe I've been acting a little…irrationally the last few days, but I…" her voice lowered to a very vulnerable whisper, "I miss you."

Chuck pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater and gave her hand another squeeze. "How about after the movie I tell Ellie I'm not feeling well and we go back home, and just spend some time together, just us."

"Unless 'spend time together' is code for throwing me on the bed and fucking my brains out, I'm not really interested," Sarah quipped with a saucy smile.

Chuck swallowed harshly at the mental images that assaulted his brain, before he forced a laugh and turned the car off. "We'll see."

Sarah grumbled under her breath as she got out of the car, but there was still a smile on her face.

# # # # #

Sarah leaned close and whispered into his ear, her warm breath causing him to shiver. "This movie sucks."

Chuck couldn't agree more, but didn't know what she expected him to do about it. By his reckoning, they still had an hour at least before the movie was over.

"I'm bored, Chuck," Sarah whispered again.

She had lifted the arm rest between them and had snuggled herself close as soon as the theater had darkened. He had his right arm wrapped around her shoulder, and she was sitting practically on his lap. He was fairly certain she wasn't even watching the movie anymore, at least not with her face tucked in between his shoulder and neck. She had sighed contentedly once she settled in place and had not really moved since.

Chuck turned his head slightly and placed a gentle kiss on Sarah's cheek. He whispered back, "Just another hour, and then we have the rest of the night to ourselves. I promise."

Chuck felt a puff of warm air cascade against his neck and smiled. He recognized the puff for what it was: a huff of frustration. He knew Sarah really wasn't interested in waiting for another hour to pass, not to mention the probable 20 minutes it would take to drive home, or the extra five minutes it would take to get from their parking space to the bedroom, but he also knew that Sarah realized she didn't have much choice. "Patience is a virtue," he added.

Sarah huffed again but this time nipped his neck in retaliation for his comment. "Being virtuous is the last thing on my mind right now, Chuck," Sarah said with more than a hint of suggestion in her voice.

Suddenly, a light hand settled on the top of his right thigh and he jumped in his seat. The hand suddenly started to move, a wispy, feather-light stroking movement. He couldn't help it, he started to panic almost immediately. "Sarah," Chuck hissed, pressing himself into his seat as far back as he could in a vain attempt to get away from Sarah's wandering hand.

Sarah just chuckled breathily and followed him with her fingers.

Chuck frantically looked around him, not even caring that they were in a darkened movie theater; too afraid somebody would see what was going on, too afraid that _Ellie_ would see what was happening. His sister was only two seats down and could look over at any second to see Sarah attempting to feel him up.

He'd become a lot more comfortable with PDA since first meeting Sarah, but he had his limits and—oh God, her hand had just brushed against his crotch.

This time when he said her name, he did so in a much higher register, "Sarah." He shifted in his seat, trying to turn away from Sarah's caressing fingertips. "Sarah, what are you doing?"

Sarah, as usual, was completely undeterred. "What part of 'I'm bored' did you not understand?"

Chuck gently, but firmly, grasped Sarah's wrist, stilling her hand. "Well, stop it," he whispered hoarsely. God, his throat was suddenly so dry. He swallowed repeatedly and again darted his eyes toward his sister. Please don't let her see what's going on, he pleaded to whatever higher power might exist.

Apparently, it was the Devil that heard his pleas, as Sarah easily broke free from his hold and wasted no time in pressing her whole palm along the crotch of his pants. Then she pressed down gently and he couldn't help the quiet groan that escaped his lips.

He didn't need to see Sarah's face to know she was smirking. He could just tell.

"Like I said, Chuck," she whispered into his ear, her lithe, darting fingers never stilling, "I miss you and quite honestly, I'm tired of waiting."

Chuck was rapidly losing the ability for coherent speech, let alone coherent thought, so all he could manage was an ineffectual sputtering as he tried to formulate a protest.

"Sarah…Sarah, stop," he tried one last time to appeal to her reasonable side, but there was little strength in his words. What she was doing felt too good. "I don't want us to get in trouble with the cops again for indecent exposure."

Sarah clucked her tongue in disapproval and latched onto his earlobe with her teeth. She breathed into his ear, making him shiver and grow even harder under her hand's careful ministrations. Then she spoke in the voice she always used when she was turned on and horny: a low, sultry, intensely sexual purr that sent jolts of pure heat and adrenaline straight to his cock whenever he heard it. "I told you I took care of that. You have nothing to worry about, Chuck."

Suddenly, Sarah's hand left his crotch and he instantly felt the loss. He shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath.

That's when he realized Devon was whispering to him, "Everything alright, bro?"

Thank God Sarah had the presence of mind to realize when she was being watched as he had been so distracted he doubted he'd even notice Ellie screaming at him.

He swallowed harshly and didn't trust his voice, so he simply nodded his head. Devon looked at him for a few seconds longer before turning his attention back to his wife.

He didn't know if he should cheer in relief or lament the loss of Sarah's talented fingers, but at least the crisis had passed and she had finally realized how crazy she was being. Or at least that's what he thought had happened until he felt the presence of something on his lap. He looked down and noticed the coat that Sarah had worn during the evening draped over most of his lower body.

He turned to look questioningly at Sarah, and with the light from the giant screen reflecting off her face, he saw a wicked look on her face. Oh no…

Before he could even really react, her hand wormed its way under her coat and back to rubbing his crotch. Instantly, he was hard again and wished that the theater would turn the air conditioning on already. There was no reason it should be this warm.

Then, to his horror, just about the worst thing he could possibly imagine happening started to happen: Sarah began to unzip his pants. Oh God, she was really going to do it. And to make matters worse, he was absolutely powerless to stop her.

All Chuck could think about, as Sarah fully unzipped him, was that this was exactly how Pee-wee Herman lost his playhouse.

And then Sarah's warm hand was wrapping around his cock and he stopped thinking altogether.

He gave up the fight and relaxed back into the chair. He pushed back, reclining in his seat, his legs falling limp and open slightly. What was the point in resisting, really? Sarah would still get her way. At least if he let her do what she wanted, it'd be over faster and his potential humiliation would have passed.

God, he hoped so…

He couldn't help the loud exhalation of air he made when Sarah freed him completely from his pants. He had to stifle a groan when she ran her thumb lightly over the tip of his cock, before wrapping her hand snugly around his shaft and slowly pumping up and down.

"Oh Jesus," he whispered harshly. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to keep his breathing even.

"Bro, are you all right?" Devon whispered.

Sarah's hand stilled for a second at the sound of Devon's question, but after only a brief respite, she went back to work.

Chuck tried really hard to form thoughts, let alone words, before he responded. All he managed was a terse nod and a croaked out, "Yeah."

"You don't look too good."

Chuck swallowed and tensed up as Sarah gave him a squeeze. "Oh God…uh…yeah, Devon, I'm okay."

"He's doing just fine," Sarah added, and he could see her smug smirk as light danced across her face.

Chuck watched as Devon looked down at his lap, where it was plainly obvious just what exactly was going on. Then Devon looked back up at his face, his eyes wide, and a smile slowly growing. "I never knew you had it in you, Chuckster. High five!" he whisper-shouted.

Chuck smacked Devon's waiting hand just as Sarah's hand slid down his shaft with a twisting motion that made his toes clench, his breath hitch, and beads of sweat break out on his forehead and neck. This was getting ridiculous.

Devon turned his head to look at Ellie before swinging back around to quip, "At least somebody is enjoying the movie." And then he winked.

Sarah chuckled slightly and moved her lips to his ear. "I think we can count on Devon supporting us ditching later." She grabbed his earlobe with her teeth and ran her tongue along his ear. "God, Chuck, I am so ready for you. I don't think I'll be able to wait for us to make it all the way home."

She pulled away from his ear to kiss down his neck, biting gently as she went. Abruptly she stopped and used the purr he loved so much to say, "I think you may just have to take me in the car."

Chuck groaned at the image that presented: Sarah with her pants down around her ankles, body stretched out across the backseat, and him slipping in behind her… He blinked and had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from coming. He really, really didn't want to do that in the middle of a movie theater, but it wasn't like Sarah was giving him much choice.

"Sarah," he grunted, barely audibly. "Sarah, please stop. I'm almost…I mean, I don't know how much longer I can last."

Sarah laughed lightly and kissed his cheek. "That's the idea, Chuck."

Her hand sped up and he could feel the last of his control slipping. She was really going to make him do this, here, during the middle of _Valentine's Day_.

No, he refused. He wasn't going to come all over Sarah's coat with his sister—his freakin' _sister_—less than six feet away. That just wasn't going to happen.

With a rare display of self-control, Chuck grabbed the elbow of the arm that was currently torturing him, and stilled it. He gritted through his teeth. "We're leaving."

Sarah's eyes were wide, almost like she was surprised. He didn't know why she would be surprised. After everything that she had been doing for the last 10 minutes, she couldn't possibly think this would end any other way.

He didn't bother to zip up, he just held the coat close to his lap and began making his way down the aisle. He didn't even say goodbye to Ellie. At the moment, he didn't care about his sister or Devon or any of the other people in the theater. He just needed to get Sarah to the backseat of their car. That's all he cared about.

Absently, part of his brain acknowledged Sarah speaking hurriedly to Ellie and Devon before she trailed after him, looping her arm through his once she caught up with him. "Where are we going?"

"Parking lot."

He could see the big grin on Sarah's face at his words and couldn't help smile in return. He surreptitiously zipped up his fly and adjusted himself to a more comfortable position. It was more than a little painful not having reached his release yet, but he figured he only had a few more minutes before he and Sarah were in the car and away from prying eyes; or at least, where they had more privacy than a crowded movie theater.

"I knew I could get you out of there early," Sarah said in an entirely far too pleased with herself tone of voice.

"You are the evilest, cruelest, horniest woman I've ever met."

Sarah leaned in close to him, her warm breath caressing his neck, and she said huskily, "Ooooo, it sounds like I've been bad. I guess you'll have to punish me."

Chuck smirked. "Believe me, I intend to."

"God, I can't wait."

And then Chuck's phone rang.

Sarah instantly stiffened and growled out, "Don't you dare answer that fucking phone, Chuck."

Chuck recognized the ring tone and his stomach dropped. He sighed and started to fish the phone out of his pocket. "It's Casey, Sarah. We have to answer."

Sarah stopped them and held out her hand. "Give me the phone."

"What? No! I'm not giving you the phone. You'll just yell at Casey, which will piss him off and make him take it out on me."

"I'm not going to yell, I promise."

Chuck very reluctantly handed over the phone. Sarah spoke into it gruffly, "What do you want?"

Sarah was silent for a moment, her face going from annoyed to greatly upset. "Right now? You mean like right this minute?"

Sarah's face stayed in a frown as Casey talked. Chuck knew how the conversation was going to end so he wrapped an arm around Sarah's waist and brought her closer, until he was standing mostly behind her. She instantly relaxed and the fingers of his right hand dipped under the hem of her shirt and started to lightly caress the skin of her hip.

He just needed to keep her calm until they could make it to the car. A public blow up would attract too much attention. At least she'd be able to rant against the job in private while in their car.

Finally, she hung up the phone and groaned pitifully, "I'm going to explode."

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse."

"Wow, okay. No time for even a quickie?"

She sighed and shook her head no. He sighed in response as well and kissed the top of her head gently. "I guess it's off to work then."

"Being a spy fucking sucks."

* * *

What's next? Paperwork. Next chapter is a continuation from this one. It'll be...uh...yeah. Maybe too much even for this place.


End file.
